


Shady Dawn

by Miso



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: (well. maybe like 2 seconds worth of plot), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Dutch, lowkey spoilers maybe?, yall.... dutch is still a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: "Good morning, big cat."





	Shady Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> LADS........ THEYRE GAY. after two [2] fics of Pain i figured it was time for some fluff or at the very least some fluff w porn thrown in. dutch is a kinky motherfucker and no one can convince me otherwise. hosea calling dutch 'big cat' was janked off of tumblr use johnmarzton who used it in a couple of their fics and i LOVED it so credit for that is theirs :'3 also yall keep sleeping on dutchs cute lil beauty mark??? how come??? its cute??? (its 3:30 am im sorry these notes are dumb. read abt the cowboy bonin)

Even if it was far too close to Saint Denis to his liking, and the gang had been forced there by far too much bloodshed, Dutch had to admit to having a soft spot for Shady Belle. Sure, there were vicious alligators lurking in the swamps out back, and the place smelled like mildew and despair (and with the arrival of a dozen or so musty law-dodgers, stale sweat and alcohol), and there was all that... _civilization_ nipping at their heels, but it wasn't so bad.

For one, he had an actual bed, and for another, Molly O'Shea seemed to have more or less vanished. Things were easier without her around. Sure, at first, he'd felt some strange amount of affection for her- having the ground he walked on worshiped by a pretty girl was always nice- but it faded far quicker than even he would have thought. Honestly, Dutch wasn't entirely sure why she'd latched onto him in the first place. She was a stately girl of fine Irish breeding who'd jumped out of the lap of luxury and directly into Dutch's, whether he particularly wanted her to or not. She wasn't made for the life the Van der Linde gang led, all the running and riding and robbing. She refused to pull her weight around camp and stuck around out of a combination of desperate, girlish love and a lack of anywhere else to go. Where ever she'd run off to, Dutch figured she was better off. The last anyone had seen of her, she was sobbing to Hosea and he offered to ride her into Saint Denis to catch a train. She accepted, and he returned alone.

There were a few mumbles about how ironic it was that Molly chose Hosea of all the people in the camp to complain to about Dutch. Either she was in denial, or she was blind to the fact that he was her primary obstacle in getting to the object of her affections. Hosea and Dutch were never that open about their relationship, but they never made any particular effort to hide it, either. It wasn't uncommon to see Dutch and Hosea scheming at the same table, Hosea leaning over Dutch's shoulder in a stance that could be considered almost possessive, or for them to read under the same tree, sometimes pressed against each other and sometimes not, with the fingers of one hand intertwined and the other used to turn pages, and of course everyone had _heard_ things- after all, ragged canvas tents do little to muffle sound- but no one dared say a word, even when there were suspicious bruises on Hosea's neck and Dutch walked with a bit of a hitch in his step. Somehow, evidently, Molly had either completely missed or deliberately turned a blind eye to all of that.

Dutch didn't really mind. The bed was warmer with Hosea beside him, anyway. He preferred waking up to a stubbly kiss on the cheek and soft "g'mornin'" to Molly rolling over onto him, tits already out, and giving him a pouty look. He'd much rather have a peaceful cup of coffee than deal with whatever shenanigans Miss O'Shea was pulling, maybe get a little reading in while he and Hosea still had some time to themselves before the rest of the camp started stirring.

Birdsong carried through the hot, humid swamp air and the cicadas were out and buzzing before the sun even rose, the light just barely tinting the sky pink. Half under the covers and half atop them, Dutch stirred briefly at the first sounds of the day, only vaguely awake and mostly mildly annoyed that the goddamn birds had started so early again. He closed his eyes again and lay his head back down on the pillow, mumbling something even he didn't really understand under his breath.

When he woke again the sun was still low, barely peeking over the horizon, but a warm arm was wrapped around his waist and a gentle touch was on his belly, a rough palm weathered by years of work and living on the lam. "Good morning, big cat," Hosea whispered to Dutch, voice still hoarse with sleep, as he pressed a gentle kiss to Dutch's cheek.

"Mmmh. Five more minutes." Dutch still turned to tuck his head under Hosea's chin, tangling their legs together and sighing softly as the gentle rubbing of his stomach became a soft backrub. "M'tired."

"People're gonna ask questions if we ain't up first," Hosea half-seriously warned him, the hand on Dutch's back still trailing up to stroke his hair instead. "But we can afford a few more minutes."

"Ain't never been too good at keepin' secrets," Dutch murmured, and Hosea laughed quietly, pausing to wind one of Dutch's curls around his finger. He'd always loved doing that; those little beginnings of ringlets Dutch had were adorable. Dutch appreciated the gentle touch almost more, though, leaning into Hosea's hand like a cat and letting out a soft, rumbling noise. "Keep doin' that and I'm never gonna get out of this bed."

"Maybe that's my plan." Hosea smiled and kissed his partner's forehead. "How long has it been, Dutch?"

"Since...?"

"Since we got to have a morning like this." Hosea moved back from the embrace to brush a thumb over Dutch's cheekbone. "Been a while, hasn't it? It feels like it has, anyway. I missed this." He propped himself up on his elbow. "... I missed you."

Dutch paused to think, then shrugged. "You're right, it's been a long time. Too long." Then he pulled Hosea atop him. Hosea colored, a light pink flush, and cleared his throat, opening his mouth to speak. Dutch hushed him with a finger on his lips. "Don't. It's been too long, Hosea." He pulled his hand from Hosea's mouth and instead gently stroked down the length of his arm. "I need this. _You_ need this."

Hosea couldn't argue. They did both need to unwind, and it was so goddamn hard to get any time together anymore, with everything that had gone on the last few months. "You're right, and I know you are," Hosea whispered, "and trust me, I want you as bad as you want me, but... you have to be quiet, Dutch."

"I can be quiet."

"You always were a horrible liar." Hosea smiled and leaned in to kiss his lover softly, loving how Dutch melted against him. He'd always considered it a very high compliment that he was the one person on Earth who could tame the wild stallion that was Dutch van der Linde.

Glad the bayou heat had forced the both of them to sleep in the nude the night before, Hosea gently trailed a hand down Dutch's chest and stomach to his stirring cock, taking him in his hand and stroking gently. Dutch bit his lip and sighed quietly, his head falling back against the pillows, and Hosea took the opportunity to pepper his jawline with kisses. "I love you," he whispered between kisses, "More than you know, Dutch, I love you." He moved his hand a little quicker, gently running his thumb over the head of Dutch's cock occasionally. Dutch shuddered and moaned quietly, rocking his hips. "You're beautiful," Hosea continued, as Dutch whimpered and reached up to grip at Hosea's shoulder. "That's it, big cat. Let go."

"Hosea, I... mmh, not just this," Dutch breathed, trembling a bit. "Please... more. More than this."

"... You sure? You _have_ to be quiet, Dutch."

Dutch simply nodded, biting his lip and panting quietly. "I can," he murmured, "I can be quiet. If I... just kiss me or something..." Hosea silenced him with a kiss. Message received, message understood. The kiss broke, and however reluctantly, Hosea backed away from Dutch pawed around in the nightstand for the tin of bear grease they kept close by. He removed the lid, but before he could dip his fingers into it to slick himself, Dutch gripped his wrist. "Let me."

Hosea couldn't really respond outside of just handing Dutch the tin. The tone in his voice- decisive and commanding, but at the same time breathless and needy- sent chills down Hosea's spine, compounded when Dutch's hand stroked his cock. "Fuck, Dutch..."

Dutch smiled a little at Hosea, who was shivering and rocking his hips into Dutch's hand. "And you were just gonna give me a hand job," he teased, pulling his hand back from Hosea's cock. "Look at yourself now."

Hosea made a noise that almost sounded like a growl before lowering himself atop Dutch. "Shut up and let me make love to you," he mumbled into his partner's ear, pressing into him but only with about half as much force as he really wanted to. If he wanted Dutch to keep quiet, it had to be slow and gentle.

For a bit, the plan worked, and the only sounds were the birds and bugs outside, mixed with the occasional quiet moan or gasp from the two men tangled in each other in the bed. Hosea loved the sounds Dutch made, even when they were trying to be quiet, strangled little gasps and groans that barely made it out of his mouth. Hosea pressed into him deeper, a little bit faster- just a little, not as much as Dutch usually wanted- and quickly muffled the whine Dutch let out with a kiss.

Dutch answered by wrapping his arms around Hosea's neck, tangling his fingers into his hair. When the kiss broke, the pair were silent for a second, panting quietly and admiring each other, before Dutch managed a quiet chuckle and whispered, "Remember when you were blonde?"

"Yeah. Then you happened," Hosea answered, snickering a little himself before leaning down to nip and kiss at Dutch's neck. Dutch shuddered and rocked his hips back against Hosea's. "Shhh. Patience. We're gonna take this slow," Hosea breathed against Dutch's skin. For a fleeting moment, he regretted that he couldn't leave Dutch's pale throat covered in love bites, picturing the little red and purple spots that he could raise and leave to mark his territory to anyone who dared try to get between them, be they Miss O'Shea or anyone else. The mental image of Dutch, sated and panting and dotted with small but angry-looking bruises that clearly demonstrated he was spoken for, made Hosea's cock twitch desperately. "I wish you'd let me leave marks on you," he whispered, voice thick with lust, as he thrust a little bit deeper (and Dutch gasped and whimpered a soft "ahh, _yes_ "). "Should let that goddamn Irish bitch know you're mine..."

Hosea's voice had gone from heavy to a growl, and Dutch squirmed beneath him. "You like when I talk to you like this, don't you?" Hosea murmured, kissing at Dutch's pulse point. His heart was pounding. Good. "You're not as high and mighty as you act... if everyone could see you like this they'd be floored." Dutch whimpered softly, grabbed at Hosea's hair, and began to say something. It didn't make it out, as Hosea gripped Dutch's wrists and pinned his hands to the mattress.

"Maybe someday I should take you out in camp where anyone who walked by could see us," Hosea whispered, watching Dutch's cock twitch in response. "Yeah, you like that idea?"

"Y-yes... yes, I- mmh! Hosea, god!" Dutch's back arched against his will, just a bit. Fuck, that was hot. "Deeper... c'mon, deeper, Hosea... please..."

"Shhhh." Hosea arranged them a little bit differently, shoving a pillow under Dutch's hips and moving up to kneel, Dutch's ankles on his shoulders. "That's better. Now... where was I?" He thrust roughly, just once, and watched Dutch bite down on his knuckle to muffle a yelp. "Good boy. Stay quiet. As I was saying... fucking you where we could be found." Hosea settled into a steady rhythm, pumping Dutch's cock with his hand in time with the motion of his hips. Dutch gritted his teeth and gripped at the sheets, panting desperately. "You're so cute when you're worked up... would love to make you be quiet so no one found us. Slip away some night and fuck you so hard you wanna scream, but if you do, everyone'll catch us."

Hosea didn't expect it to happen so quickly, but Dutch slammed a hand over his mouth to muffle his cries as he came almost as soon as Hosea finished his sentence, cock jumping and twitching desperately. "Jesus. Already, Dutch?"

Dutch answered him with a quiet moan, his breathing heavy and his sensitive dick still hard.

"Well," Hosea began, "Hope you've got another one in you."

"... Huh?"

"I'm nowhere near done." Hosea smirked and started thrusting again, watching as Dutch barely muffled a desperate moan. "Your hand ain't gonna work forever. Use your pillow. Just don't bite a hole in this one."

"I-I... H-Hosea, you- h-hhhah, fuck!- you tease, I-"

"Shush." Hosea moved a little faster. "If I'd known you liked being dirty talked so much I would've done it like that years ago."

"I don't... mmh... I don't know wh-why I... oh, god... c-came so fast, I just... couldn't..." Dutch grasped at the sheets desperately. "More..."

"And yet he still wants more. Incredible."

But Hosea obliged him anyway, because he was powerless to resist Dutch in the end. His thrusts came a little deeper and faster yet, Dutch's thick cock once again twitching like it had a mind of its own. He loved listening to Dutch when they made love; he would always lose himself a little and become an endless fountain of praise and need. "Yes, fuck, yes, Hosea, so good," he whined, "Fuck me harder, Hosea, c'mon!"

"Arthur's right across the hall. Keep it down." Hosea thrust harder, faster, snarling as pleasure ripped through him. "You get to explain if we get caught," he warned, reaching down and stroking Dutch's cock again, watching as Dutch desperately pulled the pillow from beneath his head and bit down, muffling a howl of pleasure. His toes curled and his body was a ball of tension, every nerve on and blazing. Hosea loved watching him like this. "Too much, beautiful?"

Dutch made a muffled noise that almost sounded like a no behind the pillow, sweat matting his hair to his forehead and temples. Dutch had always had a little bit of a thing for sensation that went almost too far, too much, enough to bring tears to his eyes and make him beg Hosea to let him rest a moment, and while they rarely indulged this odd little kink, sometimes... sometimes he couldn't resist it. Dutch was just so pretty, flushed red and squirming and whimpering beneath him, and Hosea had to admit that seeing him reduced to a wreck like that was good for one hell of a power trip. "You getting close again?" he asked, feeling Dutch's length twitch desperately in his palm. Dutch nodded, teeth still firmly set into the pillow, and Hosea teased at the sensitive spot beneath the head that always drove his partner insane. Dutch howled into the pillow and came again- far less output this time, but the noises he made said the sensation was unbearable. "Good. One more. You think you can do one more?" A nod. "Good. You know I'll stop if you want me to."

It was getting difficult holding his own orgasm back. Hosea closed his eyes and tried to think about the crime novel he'd been reading instead, a desperate and ultimately futile attempt to avoid turning himself on even more by looking at the desperate man below him. "Hosea," Dutch panted, finally letting that poor pillow out from between his teeth, "Hosea, god, so deep... I... you... fuck!" He white-knuckled the pillow and barely held back a cry of need as Hosea's cock jabbed that spot inside him that he didn't think had a function outside of making him come so hard he blacked out. "Fuck, yes, _fuck, yes, Hosea_! Don't stop!"

"Shut up!" Hosea growled, digging his fingertips into Dutch's legs. "Goddammit, I... Dutch, m'not gonna last much longer," he murmured, feeling a familiar winding tension building inside him. Hosea risked opening his eyes and swore for a moment he could've come right then and there, looking down at Dutch. God, he was gorgeous. The rising sun was creeping in through the windows, bathing him in a soft golden light. His cock still stood at attention, throbbing and flushed like the rest of him, and he held onto that poor pillow like his life depended on it.

"You close, beautiful?"

"Y-yessss! Yes, yes, so close, let me... let me, please-!"

Hosea snarled and thrust into Dutch one last time, burying himself deep inside him. He liked it that way. As he did, he brushed against that magic spot one more time, and Dutch barely managed to bite the pillow in time, muffling a wail that probably would've rendered everyone in two states deaf if they heard it unaltered. His cock twitched and throbbed desperately, but apparently, he'd run dry. Not necessarily a bad thing.

As Dutch came for the third time, Hosea finally, finally let himself finish, panting heavily and groaning as he spilled inside his lover. Silence overwhelmed the room when their respective moments of ecstasy passed, silence outside of their heavy breathing and quiet birdsong. Hosea sighed softly and looked down at Dutch- exhausted, sated, beautiful- and smiled. "God. You're glowing."

"Mmmh." Dutch smiled back, a bit more lazily. "Surprised. Thought for sure you'd fucked the life outta me." He reached up for Hosea, who accepted the invitation gratefully. Dutch purred softly as Hosea settled atop him, gently kissing from the shell of his ear to his jaw to his neck. "You... are somethin' else, Mr. Matthews."

"So I've heard." Hosea moved up a bit to kiss Dutch's cheek, pressing his lips against that cute little mole of his. "You know, there are women out there that would die to have a beauty mark like that."

"Ah, stop it." Dutch blushed- hard to see under the still-fading flush of pleasure, but present- but still leaned into Hosea's touches. "... We should probably clean up a little, huh?"

"Probably." Hosea kissed Dutch's lips gently before pulling out of him (Dutch sighed quietly, the least disappointment he'd ever expressed about it) and reaching for a rag on the floor. Probably an old handkerchief, or something, but he didn't mind too much. Wiping Dutch's semen from them, he discarded it back on the floor and lay beside his partner, pulling him in close. Dutch wrapped his arms around Hosea and nestled against his chest, eyes fluttering shut again. "You going back to sleep?"

"Maybe... just for a little bit. You kinda took it out of me..." He yawned. "Just... few more minutes."

"Alright." Hosea cradled Dutch against him. "Alright."

Dutch drifted off again, as the camp came to life outside. Distantly, Hosea thought he heard Kieran ask "Where's Dutch?" before another voice- Arthur, he thought- answered with "Sleepin'. Now eat your breakfast." Good kid, Arthur.

Hosea glanced down as the sound of snoring hit his ears. Dutch was sound asleep, completely dead to the world, snoring like a bear with a respiratory problem. Hosea chuckled quietly, stroked Dutch's hair, kissed his forehead, and whispered, "Love you, big cat," before settling in to get a little extra rest himself.


End file.
